This invention relates to a post hole digger and, more particularly, to a digger assembly which effectively centers the auger for drilling in rock-laden soils.
Various devices utilize an auger and frame assembly mounted to the tractor's three-point hitch system. However, such devices do not effectively transfer the weight of the tractor to the auger in order to enable the auger to efficiently drill through rock-laden soils. Moreover, the augers do not always drill a generally true vertical hole as in some cases they are not being directed through a vertical path. Also past digger assemblies have a plurality of linkages between the tractor and auger. Thus, vibration increases which decreases the intensity of forces desired to be transferred to the auger. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a digger which provides sufficient forces for drilling through the rock-laden earth and in a generally vertical line therethrough.
In response thereto I have invented a digger assembly which utilizes a frame securely mounted to the tractor's three-point hitch assembly. The assembly includes a bipartite pivotal boom assembly mounted to a mainframe. The mainframe is adjustable via a position control system. This system also securely locks the mainframe to the tractor which effectively transfers the weight of the tractor to the boom assembly and an auger attached thereto. The use of the bipartite boom configuration urges the auger into a position which drills a generally vertical hole through the underlying earth during pivotal movement of the boom assembly as controlled by a piston/cylinder combination associated with each boom arm.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a post hole digger which is effective in rock-laden soils.
A further object of this invention is to provide a digger, as aforesaid, which is releasably mounted to a user's tractor.
Another object of this invention is to provide a digger, as aforesaid, which utilizes bipartite boom arms so as to drill a generally vertical hole through pivotal movement of the boom assembly.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a digger, as aforesaid, which provides a position control system for mounting the digger to the tractor at various vertical positions relative to the ground.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a digger with position control system, as aforesaid, the latter securing the assembly to the tractor to allow for an effective transfer of the weight of the tractor to the auger.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.